homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Breeds
Rebecca Elizabeth Breeds 'is an Australian actress. She played Ruby Buckton on Home and Away in 2008 to 2012. Early Life Breeds was born in Sydney.4 She attended St Andrew's Cathedral School, where she was made Drama Captain.5 For six months, she studied a double degree in music and performing arts at University of New South Wales, before deferring her studies for a film role.5 Career Breeds began her acting career with appearances in television commercials. She landed her first lead role as Leah Pointin in the 2008 Australian film ''Newcastle.67 Breeds played Cassie Cometti in the third series of Blue Water High.8 It was during filming on Blue Water High that she successfully auditioned for the role of Ruby Buckton on Home and Away, and her first scenes aired in June 2008.8 For her portrayal of Ruby, Breeds earned two Logie Award nominations, including Most Popular Actress in 2010.9 In June 2012, TV Week's Erin Miller reported that Breeds had filmed her final scenes and had left Home and Away after four years.1011 The actress made her last appearance as Ruby during the episode broadcast on 15 August 2012.12 In August 2012, Nellie Andreeva from Deadline.com announced that Breeds had been cast in Rob Greenberg's We Are Men as Abby Russo. We Are Men marked her first US television role, however, the show was cancelled after poor ratings.13 Breeds also appears in the 2013 Hindi-language Bollywood film Bhaag Milkha Bhaag.14 In 2015, Breeds appeared in the sixth season of Pretty Little Liars and was cast as Aurora in the supernatural series The Originals.15 Breeds played Molly Meldrum's fiancée Camille in the 2016 miniseries Molly.16 On 19 February 2016, it was announced that Breeds would star in Miranda's Rights, a legal soap about a group of lawyers who work and live together. Breeds was cast as the title character Miranda Coale after a competitive audition process, however the pilot was never aired.17 Breeds was cast as one of two leads in Ben Elton's 2017 romantic comedy film Three Summers,18 she was also cast in Partho Sen-Gupta's 2018 feature film Slam.19 Personal Life In 2009, Breeds began dating her Home and Away co-star Luke Mitchell, who played Romeo Smith.20 The couple announced their engagement in May 2012 and they married in January 2013. Filmography '''Film * (2008) Newcastle - Leah Pointin * (2011) Scent - Emma * (2013) Bhaag Milkha Bhaag - Stella * (2017) Three Summers - Keevey * (2018) Slam - Sally Television * (2000) Water Rats - N/A * (2006) Blue Water High - Tina * (2008) Blue Water High - Cassie Cometti * (2008-2012) Home and Away - Ruby Buckton * (2013) We Are Men - Abby Russo * (2015-2017) Pretty Little Liars - Nicole Gordon * (2015-2016) The Originals - Aurora de Martel * (2016) Molly - Camille * (2016) Miranda's Rights - Miranda Coale Gallery Rsk4l8v496rh64l.jpg v2372.jpg The_Originals_-_Rebecca_Breeds(a).jpg Ruby.jpg Rebecca+Breeds+Makeup+Red+Lipstick+Ys3od_9X97-l.jpg Rebecca-Breeds.jpg Rebecca-Breeds-charlie-and-ruby-8473220-400-300.jpg Rebecca Breeds-02.jpg RB_01.jpg R-L-luke-mitchell-and-rebecca-breeds-23104891-650-366.jpg|Rebecca and her husband Luke Mitchell qo_g5-nI.jpg MV5BMTkxMzA5MjczNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIzMTY2NzE@._V1_UY1200_CR85,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg Luke-Mitchell-Rebecca-Breeds.jpg|Rebecca and Luke large.jpg|Rebecca and Luke on their wedding day df006d1dc00b4c95a3f361eac41fbc20--rebecca-breeds-beauty-photos.jpg CBS+CW+Showtime+2013+TCA+Party+Qe0SZIs0MAfx.jpg b061e88b3bbcdadd03141dfc07703a51.jpeg article-2625566-1DBFCA4400000578-750_634x842.jpg|Rebecca and Luke 249526ff567fe2e38727be86d48906bf--rebecca-breeds-esfj.jpg 2011+Nickelodeon+Kid+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+iho7JEAiUypx.jpg Rebecca+Breeds+David+Jones+Roberts+Rebecca+fialldKZf2Yl.jpg|Rebecca and David Jones Roberts Rebecca+Breeds+52nd+TV+Week+Logie+Awards+Arrivals+CCz1Y_eKIO9l.jpg|Rebecca and Luke Lincoln+Lewis+Rebecca+Breeds+Arrivals+Nickelodeon+NaO5_zJAHWBl.jpg|Rebecca and Lincoln Lewis 2011+Nickelodeon+Kid+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+zWhUCrnoAqwx.jpg|Rebecca and Lincoln Younes 1118full-rebecca-breeds.jpg 748bf64979d5e42608c881098cec07e8.jpeg 3a8872477dec494186498d1c89f971d1--rebecca-breeds-vampires.jpg 1fc13e58-aeadd6b19b5c4502a012add92d7f555ad2ba82d0b0006cb5e800d762a98f8e26.jpg|Rebecca and Eka Darville